An Accidental Observance
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: If you manage to stumble upon such a private moment, it may be prudent to not let yourself get caught. Ace/Sanji.


_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

* * *

**An Accidental Observance**, rated M (language and sexual situation)

* * *

Maybe he didn't think anyone would disturb him up here.

Maybe he'd become so used to spending time alone on his own little craft that he'd forgotten that, on a small ship like this with a rather active crew, others were bound to stumble upon him.

Maybe… he just didn't care.

Whatever it was, Sanji thought as he stumbled hurriedly back down a couple of stairs and into the concealing shadow of Nami's tangerine grove and the galley wall, he could still come up with a thousand reasons not to be doing _that_, but couldn't seem to voice a single one.

_That _showed a noticeable lack of decency. Sanji would be the first one to tell it to the uncultured ass, too, if he didn't find the whole situation just plain… nngh.

The fading sun silhouetted Ace's brawny form in a halo of light the color of burnished copper, almost as if the fire-user had banked his inner inferno just enough to give his body a gentle glow. Ace's trademark hat hung by its lanyard to conceal most of his distinctive tattoo, leaving the rest of his back quite temptingly visible. And there was quite a lot of that to see (for which the blonde was not sure whether to curse or praise the heavens), as those already-loose shorts seemed to be clinging to Ace's hips by some incredible miracle. Which was no wonder, really, since he had his belt unbuckled and his shorts hanging open while he… while he…

Sanji swallowed and attempted to melt even more into the shadows, tucking the cigarette he'd come up here to smoke back inside his pocket. He didn't really want to think about what was going on from a more frontal point of view, but even his efforts at picturing his beautiful Nami-san sunbathing nude on the deck failed to distract him, leaving him unable to tear his gaze away from the sight before him.

Ace had one hand visibly braced on the railing, sure, but the other… The other moved just out of view, back and forth in a purposeful rhythm that Sanji found all too familiar. The taunt muscles of the brunette's lower back trembled almost imperceptibly as he willfully kept his hips from rolling forward, his concentration focused solely on the matter at hand. Or in hand, Sanji thought somewhat vaguely; he was a bit too preoccupied to avoid such bad puns. His face felt abnormally hot as he wiped sweating palms against the legs of his trousers, pointedly ignoring the heat that gathered elsewhere and made him shift uncomfortably.

How long Sanji stood watching he couldn't be sure, but it seemed that both forever and yet mere moments had passed before Ace's hand clenched the rail in a white-knuckled grip as his body hunched forward, the lone accompanying sound a soft, pleasured gasp. The dark material of his shorts finally gave in to gravity and slipped down when Ace's muscles tensed, swift fingers grabbing hastily after them the only thing that kept Sanji from getting a full view of that wonderfully-sculpted ass.

It was that brief, teasing glimpse of bare skin that finally did Sanji in. He stumbled back with a strangled sort of whimper, cursing as his head connected solidly with the wall.

Ace whipped around at the sound, freckled cheeks still painted with a rosy flush as his hands fumbled with the fastenings of his pants. Dark eyes wide with surprise landed squarely on the mortified blonde, who stared wordlessly as Ace's hands stilled over his half-done fly.

"…Sanji?"

The brunette's startled look gradually dissolved into one less taken aback and a lot more sly. Lips quirked and eyes never leaving Sanji's, Ace tugged his zipper the rest of the way closed and thumbed the button into its hole, fingers sliding his belt back into place with a quiet clink of metal even as he began sauntering slowly towards the other man.

That roguish look spurred Sanji into straightening indignantly, attempting to mask his confusion over Ace's lack of shame with righteous anger. "Why were you doing that up here? What if one of the ladies had come up here and seen you?! You idiot, I swear -"

Ace's lips curled into an even more lopsided smile as he pressed close enough to caress the folded edge of the blonde's lapel. "The ladies have been playing cards in the galley for the past hour, and besides: most people would have just turned and left me to my business without a single word." The hand slipped lower, in the direction of more dangerous territory that was _not _responding to that bold touch, dammit. "Did you enjoy the show, sweetheart?"

In a display of sputtering that could have easily rivaled Usopp at his best, Sanji slammed a heel squarely in the center of that broad chest in an attempt to keep seeking fingers at bay. "Hands. Off. And I'm not your 'sweetheart' either, you cheeky, perverted bastard."

"Mm." Unconcerned gaze wandering languidly over the blonde's body in a way that left Sanji feeling as if he'd just been mentally undressed, ravished, and then ravished again just for fun, Ace nodded and stepped back. "Well, if that's how you feel, I guess I'll just leave you alone, then."

Sanji shifted restlessly, adopting a stance that he hoped didn't look too incredibly edgy. "That's right. Go bug your brother or something, so I can smoke in peace."

With a speed and precision that he hadn't realized the other possessed (which was rather stupid of him, if he'd really thought about it), Sanji found himself pressed firmly against the wall, his legs helplessly pinned as Ace slid clever fingers over the bulge in the blonde's pants that he had been quite desperately trying to ignore. The surprised yelp that sprung from his throat turned into a tortured sort of moan while the fire-user kneaded firming flesh. "I think you did enjoy it, didn't you, Sanji? At least, part of you did." The single azure eye glaring at him from beneath a tousled fall of blonde hair promised all sorts of painful things as Sanji struggled, lips pressed in a thin, hard line in an attempt to stave off any more of those sounds. "But you don't have to admit it if you don't want to; I have the evidence right here. And ample evidence it is, too. I never realized that you were such a sneaky little voyeur." He squeezed again, forcing another reluctant moan from Sanji. The brunette leaned close with a low purr. "Just think of me like I thought of you, and I'm sure you'll have a great time getting off. Don't worry, I won't watch. …This time."

A wink, a smile, and a flash of movement, and Ace was gone, leaving Sanji to sag bonelessly against the hard wall. One quick glance downward revealed that he was in no state to be returning to his companions anytime soon, not unless he wanted to deal with the questions and snickers and Ace's knowing grin.

Sanji could have sworn he heard Ace's soft laughter as he grumbled under his breath and took up the place so recently vacated at the rail, hand already at his belt. He tried not to linger on Ace's parting words, something about how he thought of Sanji when he touched himself, but after what Sanji had seen…

He cursed again, curling cool fingers around himself, and took the brunette's advice to heart.


End file.
